Why I Love Captain Jack Harkness!
by CaptainsDancer
Summary: This is an article that I was asked to write last year for an online magazine, 'GE News Women Talk Sci-Fi'... Why I Love Captain Jack Harkness!


Last year, I was asked by a family friend, and ex-teacher to write an article for her online magazine, _GE News ~ Women Talk Sci-Fi_. I was honoured to have been asked, and eventually wrote the below article. Torchwood and Dr Who are two of my fav shows, and Jack has been my fav character since he was introduced. This article had been sitting in my documents on the computer sine the third of July last year. I decided, that I wanted to do somethng with it, and posted it here. I'm not expecting anything to come of it, but am proud that of what I wrote, and that it was pubished online.

The link to the website, and the article will be put on my profile, if any Female Sci-Fi Fans wish to subscribe to the magazine, or want to read it.

Thankyou, and enjoy,

Matsuda-Chan

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness has everything; he has the looks, the attitude, and the personality to go with it. He is a man of mystery, making his fans unsure of what to expect from him next. He can make you want to keep watching him for hours on end. This is what I love about him.

At first all you see of Jack is his flirty, sexy side, but slowly as he 'unravels' you notice that he is also serious under all his jokes, and pick-up lines, that there is more to him than meets the eye. We are eventually able to see that he is protective and really cares about the people that are around and close to him; in the _Torchwood_ episode _Cyberwoman_ he sacrifices and ultimately subjects himself to numerous electrocutions in order to give his team enough time to be able to get out of Hub. Jack routinely sacrifices his lives in order to save his loved ones, if he didn't he wouldn't be himself, his hero complex is a part of him, and so a part of the person that we insist on watching.

When we first met Jack in the _Doctor Who_ episode _The Empty Child,_ he is a con-man attempting to pull a sting on the Doctor and Rose. By the end of the next episode Jack was ready to die in order to save the Doctor, Rose, and the population of London, by teleporting both himself and the bomb into his ship at the last minute. However the Doctor, seeing his amazing turn around, saves him at the last minute and allows him to join the TARDIS crew. In the last of Jack's season one episodes' he is shown to have dramatically changed from the con-man who would turn around to run and hide, to the one of a kind hero that fights until the death, which he does by sacrificing himself to the Daleks' in order to give the Doctor more time in hopes to save the Earth. This mighty change is one of the things that melds Jack into the man that we all know and love, if he hadn't of changed then I doubt that he would be as popular as he is today, well he wouldn't be popular for anything other than his looks alone.

Jack's whole past absolutely screams mystery. All we know is what happened whilst he was travelling with the Doctor and Rose, when and how he was first recruited by Torchwood and what has happened to him since, and little random comments that he has said in the few times he has talked about his past, even then we are not sure if what is being said is true. One fact that has kept being mentioned through _Doctor Who_ is the missing two years of his memory. What could Jack have done to deserve his memories being taken? This feeds the mystery that is Captain Jack_, _the mystery of his life. This in turn makes us want to keep coming back for more of the Captain, wanting to find out little details of his past, even something as small as his name, at least it does for me.

Captain Jack has many qualities and traits that make us love to watch him. Without just one of these qualities I doubt that the character would have received as big a fan base that he has. If he were to not having a single one of any of his traits, or flaws, whichever way you look at it, he wouldn't be the man that many people, including myself, have come to love and look forward to seeing every week. His past, his sacrificing and saving people thing, and his change from con-man to hero, are just some of the reasons why I love Captain Jack Harkness.


End file.
